garbage_pail_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
Many songs have become staples of the Garbage Pail Kids Lore. This page will attempt to list them. Character Theme Songs Gladion's theme from Pokémon Sun and Moon is associated with Dragon due to similarities with the character in edginess, etc. When Worlds Collide is a theme song of Nicky. This was decided after she created a short-lived AI version of herself. We Like Pizza by The Pizza Kids is a theme song of the chat as a group. Another theme song of the whole group is this obvious theme song This pizza theme is one of Pasta's theme songs. This SDVX song is one of Nicky's themes. Likely a battle theme. This "song"https://youtu.be/xdkLZNyEMVU is apparently Wisteria's theme Xanman was the closest there was to a Xan themesong This pinkguy song is one of Nicky's themes. Area Theme Songs The Land Down Under by Men at Work is, as stated by Dragon, Australia's theme song. This hardcore mix is associated with King Richard's Faire. This is the theme of the dungeon inside of Mr. Dink's Expensive Yacht. Event Theme Songs The Jaws theme song is associated with the point in the Furry Crusade in which Dragon was deciding whether to destroy Pasta or Nicky first as the two are understandably horrified. This song is associated with the first time Wisteria attempted to leave the Garbage Pail Kids. This bee-related song, originally a Vinesauce meme, became the theme of the Bee incident of 2016 Bye Fake Friends is a meme song associated with Wisteria leaving DeviantArt. There have been many instances of Dragon using the dream song from sharkboy and lavagirl in an attempt to make Pasta go to sleep. It is usually ineffective. A modification of Gary's Song from Spongebob Squarepants is used to lament the loss of Dragon after he disappears from chat. Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys is used by Pasta to combat Dragon's use of the dream song. This vocaloid song holds the title for being the theme of when Pasta and Nicky looked through old vocaloid songs they used to listen to. Other Theme Songs Omori, a game long awaited by Pasta, uses this song in its first trailer. This was the funeral song for that one moth Pasta accidentally killed. Chat Theme Songs One of the theme songs for a dead chat. This was chat's theme when Pasta found new art on Dragon's art blog in May and had a stroke Cursed Songs Kita Saitama 2000 has the power the destroy your arms if you play it. Songs That Are Just Generally Liked But Not Attached to Bands That Chat Generally Likes Snakeskin is a song by Deerhunter that was one of the songs introduced when everyone was sharing good music in the golden days of December. Peace On The Rise is a song by Chad VanGaalen that Pasta claims to be Quite Relaxing. ((Source))https://youtu.be/9RHFFeQ2tu4 by Fever the Ghost Money by Pink Floyd FloriDaDa by Animal Collective Bands Best Witches is a lowkey edgy but not too edgy band associated with the golden days of late December. Pasta shared two of their songs while everyone was sharing good music at one point. This was the first of their songs to be shown in chat. Tally Hall was introduced to chat by Nicky. Here is one of their songs. The Bidding is likely the only Tally Hall song that Dragon can listen to and enjoy. Gorillaz is very well-liked by everyone but Dragon. Joji is a Quality Band Hawaii Part ii is also High Quality. Radiohead is a band liked by Pasta. She attempts, to little or no success, to make everybody else listen to them. Hail the Sun is proof that music tastes as far away as Pasta's and Dragon's have some common ground. Red Vox is pretty high quality also The Scary Jokes Joe Hawley Car Seat Headrest. Pasta says its good to listen to when you feel like shit. Mac Demarco. Nicky says thats also good to listen to when you feel like shit.